


The Devoted Little Demon

by ZippyZapmeister



Series: Love Live! Birthday Festival [16]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: ? - Freeform, Exhibitionism, F/F, Idk how to categorize this?, Kinda?, Strap-Ons, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, cuz u know...hair, it would be cute if they had their own special ship name..., not the vid chat part? but, something with the word blue in it..., u know...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 02:57:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13627137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZippyZapmeister/pseuds/ZippyZapmeister
Summary: Kanan and Yoshiko declare their love for each other in an unusual way.





	The Devoted Little Demon

**Author's Note:**

> haha throwback to when kanan was my number one girl! you've been bumped down since your last birthday bitch how does it feel
> 
> all jokes aside i love you kanan you've been there for me thru some tough times and you never stop making me smile :D

Kanan set down her pen, unable to focus on the textbook before her. Yohane had a deep, bellowing voice when she was in character, and even though she had the door to the bedroom closed, Kanan could still hear her out in the living room. Kanan was used to hearing Yohane during her streams, but the more distracting part was not having the foggiest idea what Yohane was talking about. Even Riko knew more about Yoshiko’s fallen angel antics than Kanan did. Kanan never really understood it, and Yoshiko never bothered to explain.

 

With an air of finality, Kanan closed her chemistry textbook, tiptoeing over to the door of her and Yoshiko’s bedroom. Yoshiko’s voice came flowing out like a song, and Kanan listened as closely as she could.

 

“Ah...I can hear it now. I must part with you, my most faithful worshippers, as other little demons require my help, and Yohane must remain impartial...” Kanan’s stomach growled. Hopefully, Yoshiko was talking about making dinner...not that Kanan trusted her in a kitchen. Kanan wondered if Yohane somehow sensed her there. For some reason, that made her shiver. “But, do not worry. Soon, I will bestow upon you all the power to go beyond this unstable world...and then, we shall rise!”

 

_ What...? Well, as long as she’s happy. _ Kanan wasn’t sure if Yohane was done, and the last time she interrupted Yohane’s stream, she was cursed for the rest of eternity (which meant Yoshiko ignored her for an hour or two). However, Kanan heard an exhausted sigh that was more Yoshiko than Yohane, so she entered, trying to seem casual. “Hey, Yoshiko-chan. How did the stream go?”

 

“It’s Yohane!”

 

“B-but...wouldn’t it make more sense to be called ‘Yoshiko’ outside of character, so that when you’re  _ in _ character, ‘Yohane’ seems even more ‘Yohane’?”

 

Yoshiko rolled her eyes. “That’s what you don’t get. It’s  _ not _ a character.”

 

“Right!” Kanan flushed. Kanan loved her girlfriend, she really did...but that little barrier between them was driving her nuts. Kanan had become supportive of Yoshiko’s habits, possibly even the most supportive one out of all of Aqours, but it seemed to be all for naught. Then again, stubborn rejection was just a part of how Yoshiko was. That brought no comfort to Kanan, though. She was her girlfriend, so things should have been different, right? “But the stream went good?”

 

“Of course,” Yoshiko said, sighing wistfully. Being called by her given name hadn’t deterred her too much, thankfully. She was still speaking in character, as if the stream had never ended. “My little demons were as hungry for my words as ever.” 

 

Kanan ignored Yoshiko sounding like a proud soccer mom. “But I’m still your favorite, right?”

 

“Well, yeah.”

 

Kanan flinched, leaning against the doorframe and watching Yoshiko put away her tripod camera (a gift from Kanan, for their anniversary) and candles. She wanted to ask why Yoshiko said it in such a nonchalant manner, but that would be asking for an argument, and that’s not what Kanan was looking for. She was looking for...an explanation. Some reassurance. “Since I am, it’d be cool to get more involved in your fallen angel stuff,” she admitted. “Like, early on, before Aqours was fully formed, when Ruby-chan and the others got all dressed up in your fallen angel gear-”

 

“That’s a little different,” Yoshiko said, folding up the dark purple carpet that she used as a backdrop. She handed it off to Kanan, who obediently slid it under the bed.

 

Helping Yoshiko clean up didn’t put Kanan at ease, though. “Different from what?”

 

Yoshiko sat on the edge of the bed, tapping away at her computer, clicking, scrolling...doing everything possible to brush Kanan off. Kanan remained calm, taking a seat next to her. “Different from you doing it, dummy. You’re my girlfriend, so...”

 

“...So?”

 

“So...” Yoshiko gave a one-shouldered shrug. She was picking through all of the comments on her stream. Although her face was mostly blank, Kanan was staring at her hard enough to see the slightest smile teasing at her black-painted lips. When she spoke again, though, it disappeared. “So, I can’t just dress you up and parade you around. That isn’t becoming of a little demon who is so important to me.”

 

“That doesn’t matter! You know I don’t ask for much, Yoshi-um...Yohane.” Kanan hoped that attempt would get her some brownie points, but Yoshiko just grunted. Kanan waited for more, but that was all that came. Kanan realized that the soft approach wasn’t working. “The silent treatment isn’t the best response to get.”

 

Yoshiko slammed her laptop. Or, maybe she just shut it normally. Kanan was waiting so tensely for Yoshiko to say something that she wasn’t even sure. “It matters. After all, you  _ are _ my favorite little demon. Although all of my little demons are bound to me for all of eternity, you are the only one who my blackened heart has chosen to gravitate to...something that humans might call ‘love’.”

 

“Uh...yeah...thank you.”

 

“Which means,” Yoshiko said, standing up and pacing. It seemed like Kanan’s half-assed, confused response didn’t even register for her. “I will have to think of an alternate solution. But, the thing I fear in doing this is that you will be scared off.”

 

“Nah.”

 

Yoshiko scoffed. “‘Nah’? You don’t understand. For you to truly become immersed in me, in all of me, will be the ultimate declaration of love.” Kanan just wanted Yoshiko to explain her weird fallen angel lore and maybe for Kanan to understand what role Yoshiko wanted her to play, but Yoshiko seemed to be taking it somewhere else entirely. 

 

“Declarations of love? For you? I’ve got a bunch of those,” Kanan insisted. “I do love you, Yoshiko-chan.”

 

“You’re not understanding me...” Yoshiko sighed heavily, palming her eyes as if Kanan was an elementary school student who kept asking “why”. “There are many little demons who crave more than their fair share of my affections. For me to be outright and say how I favor one over the other...well, it would be a serious affair.”

 

Kanan nodded slowly, starting to gain an understanding of what the hell was going on. “Your fans don’t know we’re dating.”

 

“Worshippers,” Yohane corrected.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Correct. But that is not without a reason...alright. Alright, I’ll just be honest,” Yoshiko said, sighing heavily. Her voice changed back to normal so quickly that Kanan was a little terrified. “If you really wanna get into all of this, then I have to bring you on my stream at  _ least _ once.”

 

Kanan blinked, then burst into laughter. “That’s all? I’m not camera-shy or anything-”

 

“You will be when I tell you what I want you to do.”

 

Kanan jumped to her feet, grabbing Yoshiko’s hands. “Name it! Oh, oh! Are you going to write me a speech? Like the ones that you say? Remember when we put on the show for those little kids? I do a really good fallen angel voice!”

 

However, the grave look on Yoshiko’s face said it would be a lot more than a nerdy speech. “That wouldn’t cut it. Everybody can do that! It has to be something...for only us. Something that my worshippers will look at and go, ‘yeah, that person is Yohane-sama’s partner for life’, you know? Something...intimate.”

 

“Intimate? Like...” Kanan paused to think. Something that only couples did, that was intimate...? “Like...k-kissing?”

 

“Nuh-uh.”

 

“Cuddling?”

 

“You’re getting colder.”

 

Kanan went pale. She didn’t even want to say it out loud. “On stream? In front of all of those people? Yoshiko-chan, no offense, but are you crazy?”

 

“I knew you wouldn’t get it! Look, we’ve gotta prove to my little demons that we’re bonded for all of eternity, that none of them have a chance. How else can we do that other than solidifying our bond with our physical forms?” 

 

“I-I feel like this is a trick...to get me to do weird things on your stream,” Kanan murmured, her eyes narrowing.

 

Yoshiko pouted. “You don’t  _ have _ to do it. But that’s the only way to prove your devotion to me and my little demons. It’s up to you. My next stream is in a week, so you’ve got plenty of time to think.”

 

Kanan wasn’t usually one to fidget, but she started to braid her hair absently, looking around the bedroom as if she’d find an answer in all of the death metal posters Yoshiko had on the walls. Yoshiko folded her arms and tapped her foot. She had given Kanan “plenty of time”, and yet she still seemed to be impatient. “Wh-what exactly do you want me to do?”

 

With a wave of her hand, Yoshiko listed off her requirements. “Nothing much, so stop worrying. I’ll get an outfit for you, and you’ll submit to me. That’s all.”

 

Kanan chuckled, a nervous tic of hers. “That’s not very specific.”

 

“I haven’t thought of anything yet. I never really thought you’d...I-I mean, the great Yohane hadn’t foreseen your eager consent quite yet!” Yoshiko quickly backtracked, turning red. Kanan wasn’t sure she was telling the truth. She had a feeling that Yoshiko had long dreamed of making Kanan her plaything, but hadn’t said so out of fear or embarrassment. Thinking of it that way made Kanan feel a little guilty. Did Yoshiko really feel like she couldn’t be honest with Kanan, and share a side of her that was most important to her? Kanan didn’t want to feel left out...

 

“I guess I’ll do it.” Yoshiko’s surprise spoke volumes, her jaw dropping. “What? I love you, and all...if you want me to express my love in a different way, then I’ll do it.”

 

“What a way to look at it,” Yoshiko said wryly. That made Kanan a little uneasy, but Yoshiko seemed chipper as ever. “Alright, then! I’ll get to work on some ideas. I usually rely on improv, but this is special! Ooh, I know, I’ll announce it on my blog...”

 

Yoshiko went off on a tangent about how much her little demons would love the stream, and how it would show once and for all who Yohane’s most precious servant was. That was great and all, but Kanan couldn’t shake her worry away completely. 

 

_ What kind of stuff is she going to ask me to do? ...Should I be scared? _

* * *

The week rolled by quickly. Yoshiko didn’t mention the stream again, keeping so silent about it until Kanan wondered if she wasn’t going to bother. However, when it was the day of Yoshiko’s weekly stream, Yoshiko approached Kanan half an hour before it was scheduled to begin, twitching anxiously. “Okay. I have to prepare you,” Yoshiko said, looking Kanan up and down. Kanan was dressed in baggy sweatpants and a tank top, flipping through the TV channels. “Let’s start with the outfit.”

 

Kanan didn’t hesitate to jump up and follow Yoshiko to their shared closet, watching as Yoshiko plucked through her massive collection of little devil clothes. “Got anything in green?”

 

“Dark purple, black, white, and gray.”

 

_ I should have expected that response... _ “J-just give me whatever, then.”

 

Yoshiko finally plucked an outfit off of the hanger. The larger bust seemed to be tailored to fit Kanan’s larger breasts, and Kanan began to wonder just how prepared Yoshiko had gotten for this stream. “Go change while I set up the room. And wear the lingerie I bought you, the black set. No more ugly green.” Yoshiko shooed Kanan away. Kanan wouldn’t have minded changing in the bedroom, but Yoshiko seemed to want some privacy, so Kanan shuffled off into the bathroom and undressed.

 

The outfit was just as Yohane described in terms of color, but a lot shorter than it looked. Kanan wasn’t sure if Yoshiko hadn’t adjusted it to accommodate Kanan’s longer legs, or if the short length was purposeful. Thinking of that reminded Kanan of what they were about to do. Kanan didn’t know how large Yoshiko’s fanbase was. Exactly how many people were going to be watching? Kanan had never suffered from stage fright before, but she had also never been faced with such a new situation. 

 

Kanan stared at herself in the mirror and tried to calm herself down until she heard Yoshiko’s impatiently loud sigh from the bedroom...and Kanan knew better than to keep Yoshiko waiting. “Coming,” Kanan called, shaking herself hard in the hopes of shaking her nervousness away.

 

Still, she felt anxiety running through her as she stepped out into the room. Yoshiko had given her no stockings or anything of the sort to go with the short dress, so Kanan looked as if she were all leg when she stepped out. Yoshiko had on knee-high leather boots, but Kanan’s were only ankle-height. Yoshiko looked pleased at how Kanan wore the outfit, nodding slowly. Kanan could tell that she was struggling to contain her excitement. 

 

“Excellent. Unless you have any questions, I’m ready to start,” Yoshiko said, not meeting Kanan’s eyes.

 

Kanan had a lot of questions, starting with the outfit. Why did it show off so much? Why did it hug her so tight? Most of all, what the hell did Yoshiko find so fascinating about long legs? However, there was a much more pressing question, so Kanan started there. “Uh...what do I do? Do you have a script?”

 

“Don’t need one. You’re a smart little demon.” That was questionable, in Kanan’s opinion, but she was sure she could pick up on cues. “Just follow my lead, and do as I ask.”

 

Doing as Yoshiko asked was probably the most dangerous activity on the face of the planet. Kanan had to admit that even thinking about it that way gave her a rush of adrenaline. Being at Yoshiko’s mercy was endearing in its own terrible way. “Alright. Follow your lead,” Kanan repeated, more to herself than anything. “I guess I’m as ready as I’ll ever get, then.”

 

Yoshiko smirked. “Excellent. Hit the lights.”

 

Kanan turned the bedroom lights off, but the candles that Yoshiko had placed strategically around the room, even off-camera, gave the room an eerie glow. The tripod was at the foot of the bed, connected to Yoshiko’s laptop. “You’re going to be off-camera at first. Come when I call you.”

 

Kanan stepped back, glad that she had some more time to prepare, but also worried that it would turn into her losing her nerve. “Don’t be too long,” she said, scratching the back of her neck.

 

“I won’t. Trust me, I’m as eager as you are.”

 

“I’m not e-eager, I-”

 

“Oh, one more thing. Take your hair out of that stupid ponytail. There are some hairclips on the dresser, put those on.”

 

Kanan frowned. Yoshiko was always complaining about Kanan’s lack of variety in hairstyles...not that Yoshiko experimented much herself. It seemed like an odd time to point out the contradiction, though. Kanan turned to the dresser, slipping the tie off of her hair.

 

Then, she heard the click of a mouse.

 

_ She’s starting?! _

 

“Good evening, my little demons.” That voice always sent a chill down Kanan’s spine, but she picked up the hairclips and put them in, trying to slow her racing heart. “On this eve, I bring to you an unusual announcement. The great Yohane’s heart has been captured.” Yohane paused, possibly for dramatic effect, or maybe to watch the messages fly across the screen. “Yes, you heard me correctly...while I hold a special place in my heart for all of my little demons, I’ve found myself enraptured by one in particular.” Despite the weird context of the situation, Kanan still felt herself being warmed up by Yoshiko’s loving words. “Of course, it is only my duty to introduce her to you in the hopes that you will find her as awesome as I do; in doing that, I will display the strength of my love, only as a fallen angel could!”

 

_ What a way to announce that we’re going to have sex on stream, _ Kanan thought, fidgeting off-camera. She anxiously whispered, “Yoshiko-chan, do I come on now?”

 

Yoshiko whipped her head around to face Kanan, her eyes narrowed. “It’s  _ Yohane, _ I already told you!”

 

“S-sorry...” That wasn’t the answer that Kanan needed, but she just toed at the carpet, not wanting to question Yohane.

 

Yohane turned back to the camera, taking a deep breath. “I shall not hesitate any further. I’d like to introduce you to my faithful companion, Kanan.”

 

_ I guess that’s my cue. _ Kanan blinked hard, trying to wash away any nervousness. She reminded herself that she wasn’t afraid of being in front of people, she wasn’t afraid of showing people who she was. And yet, this was something totally different than getting on stage and singing. She would be making a lot of sounds, she was sure, but none of them would be as innocent as singing with Aqours. 

 

Still, she climbed onto the bed, sitting back on her heels next to Yoshiko. Yoshiko seemed please by where she was, so Kanan raised her hand and waved awkwardly. “Hi...I’m Kanan, and...” Kanan almost said “I’m Yoshiko’s girlfriend”, but that was probably too normie by Yohane’s standards. “I’m Yohane’s most prized little demon?”

 

“Excellent,” Yohane said, chuckling and bringing her hand to her face in her signature move. Kanan felt relieved that Yohane was pleased, but she knew that her introduction was only the beginning. “Behold, the light that fuels my darkness!” Kanan thought she was a little silly, kneeling on the bed next to Yoshiko and nodding meekly as she rambled on. The viewers were eating it up, though, with messages scrolling across the screen rapidly.  _ She’s cute, Yohane-sama, _ was the one that hit Kanan the hardest. No wonder Yohane liked doing that kind of thing; the praise was intoxicating. Kanan was so focused on the people chatting that she didn’t even notice Yohane speaking until she heard a deep hiss from next to her. “Kanan!”

 

“H-huh? Yes?”

 

“I said, ‘we’re going to begin’. Pay attention, or else my punishment will be swift.”

 

“Yes...sorry, Yohane-sama.” The commenters seemed to be pleased by Kanan’s quick submission, as well as Yohane’s strict handling of her. If Kanan were being honest with herself, she was pleased by it, too. “What should I do?”

 

Yohane purred, finally turning away from the camera and looking at Kanan with hungry eyes. Kanan tried to lock gazes with Yohane, but found herself glancing back at the camera. It was hard to drum up some feelings of intimacy when she was being watched by strangers. Kanan wasn’t even sure how Yohane could stomach it.  _ Don’t tell me she’s done this with past lovers before...? I don’t even want to think about it. _ “Tonight, I’m going to do something that I’ve wanted to do for a long, long time...you’re going to give your body to me, in ways you’ve never given it to me before, so that my other little demons can only dream of living up to your selfless example.”

 

That wasn’t a very telling command, but Kanan nodded dumbly, assuming Yoshiko would make the next move. And that she did, sliding her hands up each of Kanan’s bare thighs. Yohane seemed to have disregarded the camera completely; her eyes were only for Kanan. Kanan tried to do the same, but as Yohane slowly tugged Kanan’s pitch-black panties down her strong legs, all Kanan could think about was her audience.

 

That hadn’t stopped her from getting aroused, however. As much as she hated to admit it, the humiliation of being stripped on camera was getting to her in ways she hadn’t expected. There was a noticeable wetness on the silk of the panties that Kanan saw just before Yoshiko tossed them away, as if they were a minor annoyance to her. “Yohane-sama, what do you mean by-”

 

“Shh. Don’t fret, little demon. Don’t you trust your fallen angel with your very life?”

 

_ I wouldn’t say that... _ “Y-yes, but-”

 

“Then surrender yourself,” Yoshiko whispered. Kanan watched in awe as Yoshiko reached under her own frilly skirt. Kanan wasn’t surprised to see that Yoshiko wasn’t wearing underwear...but the surprise was the harness that she was sporting, with a floppy black dildo hanging from it. Kanan’s eyes went wide, and she quickly broke character. “Yoshiko, when did you get that?! We’ve never used th-that!”

 

“As I said, you’re going to give yourself to me in ways you never have before! And stop calling me Yoshiko! That’s not my name!”

 

Yoshiko wasn’t as frustrated as she tried to come off as, but Kanan could tell that she was getting nervous. Kanan wasn’t outright  _ denying _ her, but...Kanan had never had anything inside of her larger than two or three fingers. The length and girth of the strapon that Yoshiko had employed was a little terrifying. Kanan didn’t fancy herself a romantic, but she would have liked to be penetrated like that for the first time in a more...docile setting.  _ She hasn’t even kissed me yet, not once... _

 

However, there were so many people watching, Kanan couldn’t even consider backing out. There were so many messages going across the screen, Kanan could hardly see herself. Not to mention, Yoshiko had a fire in her expression that Kanan rarely saw, one that made Kanan antsy. At first, she wasn’t aware of what her body wanted, but when Yoshiko parted Kanan’s thighs with a stern touch, Kanan was suddenly sure. “Yes, Yohane-sama...but be gentle, alright?”

 

That statement got a shudder from Yohane, who seemed to take some joy in the statement. It was a legitimate plea, though, and Kanan hoped that Yohane took it seriously. The excitement on Yohane’s face was so immense that Kanan couldn’t be sure what she was thinking. It looked like the only thing on her mind was being inside of Kanan, though, and Kanan found her thoughts turning the same way.

 

Yohane flipped Kanan’s skirt up with one hand, taking the shaft into her grasp with another. The imagery was a little overwhelming, so Kanan turned away again, looking to the screen for some reassurance. The reaction of Yohane’s fans were so encouraging that Kanan wondered if they had came to the stream expecting that sort of thing. How did they find it so enticing, so...normal? Kanan flushed, hoping that they couldn’t sense her hesitation. Even moreso, she hoped they couldn’t tell how much she wanted it.

 

In fact, she wanted it so much that the moment Yoshiko started to rub the head of the silicone dick against her pussy, Kanan lifted her hips, anxiously awaiting Yoshiko’s grand entrance. “That’s what I like to see, little demon. Eager to submit to your fallen angel, hmm? I won’t deny you any longer, then...”

 

As corny as the whole fallen angel spiel was, Yohane’s voice had a sort of gravitational pull to it, and Kanan was quickly being reeled in. Kanan sucked in a breath, trying to brace herself, but it came out in a shriek when Yoshiko pushed in quickly, giving Kanan no time to collect her bearings. It was then that Kanan realized how vulnerable she was like that, something she wasn’t used to in bed. She was absolutely overcome with pleasure, an almost uncomfortable radiation of heat, and Yoshiko was in power, watching it all.

 

Her fans were watching it all.

 

Kanan squirmed and whimpered, begging for reprieve while also begging for more. Yohane opted for the latter, gripping Kanan’s hips through the skirt as she began a slightly-awkward rhythm of thrusting. The skirt of the dress had fallen over their joined hips, covering their indecent activities somewhat. However, even though they couldn’t see the toy sliding in and out of Kanan’s folds, it was quite obvious what was going on: Kanan was surrendering her body to Yohane, along with any semblance of shame she had left.

 

“That’s wonderful, my little demon,” Yoshiko rasped. Any suspicions Kanan had had of Yoshiko being experienced with a strapon went away. Yoshiko’s movements were unsure, fleeting. That being said, Kanan was taking anything she could get, struggling to find the breath to ask for more. It was as if every part of her body had become dedicated to bringing pleasure to her. Even the filtered feeling of Yoshiko’s hands on her hips made her skin burn with passion.

 

“Thank you, Yohane-sama!” Kanan briefly wondered if Yohane’s fans found that endearing, if she was a proper mate for their dear fallen angel. Suddenly, Kanan wanted to be even more in character than before. She  _ wanted _ to be a proper little demon, she  _ wanted _ to be obedient and submissive and owned. Perhaps her arousal was driving her mad, or maybe Yohane had cast a spell on her. Whatever it was, Kanan found herself needing Yohane like never before. “P-please...I want to give you more of me, Yohane-sama. Take it all!”

 

Yohane laughed, although it came out as more of a growl. “You’re oh-so eager, aren’t you, little demon? I ought to punish you for being so greedy, but I can’t fault you for falling prey to my beauty, now, can I?”

 

Kanan couldn’t think of a response to that, but even if she could have, she was soon too breathless to say it. What had at first been Yoshiko gently holding her by her hips turned to Yoshiko pinning her, gripping her for leverage as her thrusts went deeper and harsher. Kanan screamed her approval. She had never heard such sounds coming from her own body: her loudly thudding heart, her pitiful squeaks of happiness, even the wet slapping sounds coming from her pussy. They were noises that she herself had never heard before, and yet they were being put on display for Yohane’s viewers...it was so filthy, and yet so satisfying.

 

Yohane must have viewed it the same way, because she started speaking again, but not to Kanan. Instead, she addressed her viewers, her voice breathless but still powerful. “Do you see this, my little demons? She’s captured my heart by surrendering herself to me, by giving all of herself to me! Of course, that’s the power of the fallen angel...it’s no wonder she’s fallen in love with me, right?”

 

“Yes, yes,” Kanan replied, even though the question wasn’t directed at her. Her wetness was soiling their blankets, since they hadn’t bothered to get under the sheets, of course. The slick honey on her walls allowed Yoshiko to move quicker and easier, although Kanan was clamping down on the toy as hard as she could. Yoshiko was fucking her deep, hitting spots that Kanan had never had stimulated before. Kanan was just as love with Yohane as she was with Yoshiko at that point, taken by her faux confidence.

 

It seemed very real, though. Yoshiko was holding Kanan with an iron grip, fastening in her place as she pounded away at Kanan. She was moving with such fervor that you would have thought she could feel Kanan’s pussy around her, but Kanan knew that that was only her thirst for Kanan’s shame. After all, what better way was there to show your lover how much you trusted them than to let them see you at your filthiest?

 

“You were made for this, weren’t you, little demon? Do you like being watched? Do you like showing your fellow demons how much you love your mistress?”

 

Kanan couldn’t manage to reply, but her body was saying it all, jerking and twitching as Yohane got rougher. The camera faded into the background, and Kanan tried to focus on the sensation thrumming all over her skin, the very new feeling that Yohane gave her. Yohane kept talking and coaxing Kanan to feel more, her voice getting lower and more intimate as time went on. Finally, she stopped talking, only to lean down and press her lips to Kanan’s. Kanan finally got the kiss that she was missing earlier, only it was less romantic and more possessive. Kanan didn’t mind at all. If giving herself over to Yohane was what would bring her closer to her climax, then she would do it.

 

As she was leaned over, Yohane took the opportunity to move Kanan’s legs, pushing them back and wrapping her arms around them (proving that her fascination with Kanan’s strong limbs hadn’t stopped just yet). That position allowed her to move in deeper, but her thrusts grew slower. Even still, she was slamming inside of Kanan, making each thrust a jolt to her system. When they finally pulled away from their kiss, Kanan was too caught up in satisfaction to even moan anymore, instead grinding against Yoshiko’s dick and gasping for air.

 

“That’s it, little demon,” Yoshiko whispered, running her fingers through Kanan’s hair. “Submit to me, and I’ll show you the pleasures a fallen angel can bring...”

 

“Yes,” Kanan said, her mind going blank. “Yes, yes, I will, so please...!” Kanan’s weak pleas seemed to have an effect on her mistress. Yoshiko started to move quickly again, but she was more urgent than before, almost begging Kanan to come. It was an offer that Kanan couldn’t refuse, with so many people watching and waiting for her to give herself over to Yohane completely. Yes, she would make herself an example, and show Yohane’s little demons just who was the most devoted to their fallen angel...Kanan’s thoughts were clouded over with declarations of love for Yohane and fantasies of what else Yohane could do to her.

 

One more thrust had Kanan unravelling in Yoshiko’s arms, moaning “Yohane” and whatever other praises she felt would entertain Yohane. She felt a wet warmth splashing over both of their laps as she climaxed, but Yoshiko didn’t stop, undeterred by the intensity of Kanan’s climax. In fact, she seemed to be spurred on by it, moving faster and harder until Kanan was nothing but a puddle beneath her.

 

Kanan fumbled for her skirt, lifting it even more so that she could search out her clit and rub it absently. She knew that doing so would expose her finely-fucked pussy to the viewers, but she didn’t care. Pleasure was overtaking her body, and all she could do was seek more.

 

Yoshiko stopped her in her tracks, grabbing her wrists and slowing her own movements. “That’s enough, little demon. Don’t you think you’re being a little greedy?”

 

_ No, no...I want more...! _ However, Kanan knew better than to defy Yohane when she was so deep into her little schtick; the chance that she would make good on her threats was too great. Kanan pulled her hand away from between her legs, settling into the bed and trying to catch her breath. She could only vaguely hear Yoshiko closing out the stream (but she heard enough to be jealous of how affectionately Yohane talked to her viewers).

 

“Hey. The camera’s off,” Yoshiko said. Her voice was back to normal, then, a slight disappointment from Kanan. “That wasn’t bad...for your first time.”

 

“First time? We’re doing this again?” Kanan meant for that to come out as apprehensive, or even offended, but instead she sounded hopeful.

 

Yoshiko must have heard the excitement in Kanan’s voice, because she snickered. “Of course! In fact, we’re not even done tonight.”

 

Kanan flushed and sat up, even though it made her feel dizzy. “Not done? B-but, the camera’s off, right?”

 

“Yup,” Yohane said. She rose up on her knees and removed the harness. Kanan was embarrassed to see how wet it was, to know that that came from her body. “But you still owe me some favors, little demon. Some things should be done privately, though...don’t you think?”

 

There were a  _ lot _ of things that Kanan would have liked to do privately, but that probably wasn’t the best line of conversation to pursue. Instead, she questioned, “Favors...?”

 

Kanan watched, dumbstruck, as Yoshiko sat on her behind, lifted up her skirt, and spread her legs. “I told you you’ve been greedy tonight...so why don’t you come show your love for your fallen angel in a more generous way?”

**Author's Note:**

> this ship tag is dry as FUCK (but damn byron thank u for that yoshikanan that u wrote it saved my life)


End file.
